User Sites
Are you using the Yahoo! Media Player in your own web site? Add it to the list. * http://musikamateure.com - A Place for Hobby Musicers to provide theyr Songs!Start nearly!!! * Marie Cantagrill music shop * Hack-Crew Hack-Crew's music * Israeli books community Readers reading a part from their favorite books * Apple fan blog , Tmhung 's life A Vietnamese blogger ... * http://www.freevoa.com * amoselkana.com - Music by composer Amos Elkana * Blog.hi.cn * http://www.music.liamvickery.com/ music.LiamVickery.com Wildly unknown psychedelic artist. Music Forum on site also. * http://www.yosephshepherd.com/travel.htmlyosephshepherd.com, a personal website displaying his creative efforts and desire to share and grow. * Gedanken zum lesen und lauschen podcast über podcasting und andere Themen und Musik * Cena Carioca.com.br Player with electronic DJs sets from Brazil * IvoryDrive.com Alternative/Indie band from Boulder, CO * Christina Cary, indie/folk singer-songwriter * www.stonegecko.com - Cool party band∆ * Radio Bermud∆ * Corkscrew Boar - Rock and Surf Music! * Bass guitar portal * Digital Eel * http://www.manythings.org/voa/rss/ - example of the Yahoo Media Player being used on a podcast page. * The O.V. Wright Memorial Fund * Gita & Yoga Meditation in popular music * Under The Sun Bamboo * Vietnam Go Community * Fantasy Sports Portal * Beth Immanuel Sabbath Fellowship, A Messianic Jewish Congregation * Hype MP3 Music Blog * Scrapplesandwich talk show! * Squirrel Records * Robots Podcast * Absolutely Free Music * Elegant Yahoo! Media Player skin's * 少儿上网导航 * Radio Tales of the Strange & Fantastic * Music is Art * From The Inferno * Indie Launchpad * Sertanejo Cuiaba|MT * Dreams and Friends * andexQ - Website Design & Development * Gias Angels Guild Site * Loudersoft. * Penny Arcade * Official Blog of Kevin E. Phillips * Literatura Sabinera * Telefisyoon * Junkbox Productions * LEAF XCEED - Freeform Organization, concentrating on Music and Technology * Ultra Dark Radio, Online Radio & Webzine * Label & Netlabel / Germany * Kelly Fitzgerald, Singer/Songwriter * Michael Parkinson, Graphic/Web Designer * Alex, soundtracks writer * Mari Adkins, writer, editor, social media coordinator * Burl Veneer's Music Blog * ginatonic * ZG's Blog * indiequick blog * 英語力 ＝ 「 発音 × 単語 × 文法 」 (clear-english.com) * batglenn - music,healing,love * Fieles Crew Blog * Depo2 BugTracker * Podfeed.net * http://readersrecommend.blogspot.com/ * The Deep Sounds of Bobby Peru * mufa Klingeltöne * True Stories * Trust Your Ears * 21Sta的部落格 * Fistfulayen * LastButNot.com * THINKfuture Radio Show * Alvin Pleasant * Radio SHic Podcast * Fingertips * Swedelife * Aurgasm * Indian Casino Records * Seek Some Sense * Rowan Radio 89.7 WGLS-FM * 我的学习笔记 * Country Music's 500 Greatest Singles * Star Maker Machine * Pampelmoose * The Blue Walrus * a quiet revolution * greg brown * Radio Curly * hAudio-RSS * Michael York * SixSquare * 随网之舞 * 进行时 * Mr. Jimmy * Dylan's Teeth * Negative Margins * IndieTalent * MaxGen Media, New Zealand based website designers * IndiePunk * NINJAM Autosong * http://thegentlemanhighwayman.blogspot.com * blorp.com/music * REAPER radio * mikedopp.com * weblogs.asp.net/mikedopp * Roa Multimedia * Qendra Imam Albani, Salafi Web Page * 8BitKid.com * NYNO - Music * Morrissey-solo * Byagi.com * Soul Sides * Mental Refugee * LittleShoot File Sharing Client * Tamlyn's Mixtape * starfrosch * HotttFlash Records * skreemr The World's Greatest Mp3 Search Engine! * This Kind of Life * My.Trance.DJ - Dance and Electro Music feeds * sunith's blog * Jean Shepherd Netcast And Such As * Westside Rep's Music folder * http://www.sonicitchmusic.com/ * PHPied blog * Music by Grant Hutchins * GuitarMasterClass.net * Thank You For The Music * BahcesehirDen.Net * alienhelpdesk.com * SteveWynn.net * IslamicDatabase.org * Randall Rensch radio copywriter * ZiggyMarley.com * hunior.com * ride of the echo * Czech site with free ringtones free ringtones for iPhone, Nokia, LG... * www.ezpiper.co.uk * www.cantatedomino.org - Church Music Downloads PDF and MP3s * http://soc21.blogspot.com - UoL LSE External Student's Survival Guide Blog * Don Moen - A Worship Experience * Oregon Trail Electric Consumers Cooperative * Jafafa Hots * PaperTape Production * DymunArt™Creations * Fleas Blog * musicalia.de, production music for movie and media * vladdev.ho-sting.ru, search for music on the site vkontakte.ru * http://www.music.liamvickery.com - Fresh New Music From Australia... * http://www.undercover.me.uk - Essex covers band